Sugar Sprinkles Path To Insanity
by ZussellShipper
Summary: After Aunt Christie leaves her bakery equipment in her van sugar sprinkles gets curious and uses it but she and the pets will soon realise it was a bad idea!
1. Chapter 1- Just The Beginning

It was a fine day at the pet shop everyone was looking out the front window with Blythe, Youngmee came in her and Blythe left and the pets continued staring.

"Hey look its Sugar Sprinkles" said Pepper

"Hi Sugar Sprinkles" they all repeated

Mrs. Twombly came in with their food for the day and the pets rushed through to eat it as all pets they loved food!

Sugar Sprinkles went into her big pile of sprinkles in the van and lay there.

Aunt Christie came and started the van up. She drove away quietly and found a nice parking spot to sell sweet treats.

Several hours went by and they drove away into the distance and returned to the sweet shop, like always Aunt Christie was on the phone and was in that much of a hurry she forgets all of her baking equipment in the van.

Sugar Sprinkles saw the bag of knifes, whisks, spoons, and other things and went and opened it up and picked up a knife

"OOOHH What's this pretty, shiny thing?!" she said as she touched the end of the knife

"OOOWWW!" "you know that was actually fun"

Sugar Sprinkles made sure nobody was there before taking the knife and cutting her paw, whist doing that she had a weird sinister laugh going on she didn't realise she was just walking in the dark abyss of madness because as long as it didn't hurt she didn't care...

This is a good story waiting to happen what will sugar sprinkles do? bye peeps :3


	2. Chapter 2- The Attack

Sugar Sprinkles has made herself a new addicting hobby. Meanwhile at the pet shop the pets were all getting ready to be picked up

"See you tomorrow Zoe" said Pepper "Same to you Pepper" said Zoe. While they were all leaving sugar sprinkles was still abusing herself

She started cutting her ear making slits all the way up it "OOohhh that's the spot" she said with an evil tone. Sugar sprinkles took her claw and wiped it all over her blood she began to lick the blood making sounds as if it was delicious. "You know why am I doing this to myself when I could do it to someone else?" she said imagining because she had an idea. She ran out the van over to littlest pet shop and saw that Russell's owners were not there she walked up to Russell and said with a grin "Hey Russell I need to talk to you in the sweet shop van" "Okay" said Russell, he then followed her to the van. "Hey Russell earlier I seen a spider under the seats can you get it for me" she said while laughing "ummm... sure but are you feeling okay?" Russell said. Sugar Sprinkles didn't answer. Russell crouched down and looked for the spider while he was doing that Sugar Sprinkles grabbed a frying pan and Russell turned around and caught her "UMMM Sugar Sprinkles why do you have a frying pan?" he said. Sugar Sprinkles still didn't answer but when he started looking again she took the frying pan and whacked him over the head he fell unconscious and dropped to the floor "Perfect" Sugar Sprinkles said with a huge smile.

Russell woke up half and hour later screaming Sugar Sprinkles had tied him up "HMM I like you better when you are quiet" she grinned as she stuffed a ball in his mouth

"THATS BETTER!" she screamed.

Russell tried to scream but all that came out was muffled suffocating sounds.

"Now then I don't want to wait so I suppose we should start!"

She found an old tool box in the van and took out a pair of pliers

She began to examine his body and find the correct places to start.

She started at his claws she took the pliers and put them on his claws and started twisting

with a slight pop one came right out and blood ran down his fingers

he tried to scream for help but nothing came out "Your so silly Russell nobody will hear you screaming!" she removed another claw and one by one slowly ripping them out of his flesh. She placed all the claws in a small box and put them away.

she moved on to his spikes and started pulling them out one by one

He was in extreme pain and couldn't take it

he passed out...

"Russell stop it I want you to feel the pain"

Russell started crying

"Please Russell you will like it!"

now then, this wont hurt you wont even feel it!

She started slicing his nose and blood ran down his body with screams following it

After several minutes his nose was removed from his face

"now then back to the pliers!" she said

she picked up the pliers and forced open his mouth and began to tear out his teeth

Russell passed out again from swallowing to much blood and Sugar Sprinkles didn't even realise and continued ripping out his teeth

When Russell woke up Sugar Sprinkles said "I've been waiting on you!" as she grabbed some sharp scissors and with a quick SNAP!

cut off his tongue, his screams filled the room and she said "you know Russell you scream to much I'm just gonna end it all" she said with a sad tone

she picked up a razor sharp blade and slit his wrists so that he would feel the pain.

At that moment Minka came in and saw Russell being tortured so Sugar Sprinkles grabbed Minka and smashed a glass bottle over her head

She then tied Minka down and left Russell to die...

there will be another chapter but this one was hard to make bye peeps:3


	3. Chapter 3- We Lost A Life

Minka sat there, tied up she couldn't move.

"Russell we are gonna get out of here don't you worry!"

At that moment Sugar Sprinkles walked in. Her paws were soaked in Russell's blood "Now then Minka you HAVE to watch this bit its funny!" Said the sprinkle covered cat.

Sugar Sprinkles walked over to Minka and slowly but surely cut her eyelids of so she would have to watch

Sugar Sprinkles grabbed a massive blade and made an incision on his stomach and began to cut deeper.

She pulled the two flabs of skin apart showing his insides some off them fell out when she opened him up

Russell and Minka screamed for help but nobody could hear them.

Sugar Sprinkles grabbed a bucket and started ripping, tearing and cutting out his organs and put them in a bucket

she didn't know what she would do with them she just wanted them. She didn't even realise what happened next...

Russell passed away...

"RUSSELL NO RUSSELL! WAKE UP YOU CAN PULL THROUGH!" Minka cried at Russell

"Less talking more WATCHING MINKA!" Sugar Sprinkles screamed at her as she continued to rip out his organs she laughed "Hey Minka? Do you like guinea pigs!"

"Yes but I don't even want to talk to you coz you... you *sobs* killed Russell!" Minka screamed at Sugar Sprinkles

"Well today is your lucky day! you get to be one!" Sugar Sprinkles grabbed her knife and cut a piece from his liver and forced it into Minka's mouth

"So tell me Minka does it taste goooood? what flavours are there?" Minka threw up in her mouth she was eating one of her best friends!

Sugar Sprinkles decided to skin Minka and started cutting of her fur with each slice came a scream and with each scream came blood

"I have just had the best idea ever Minka! close your eyes... oh wait you cant silly me!" Sugar Sprinkles blindfolded Minka and started cutting off Russell's face she ripped the blindfold off Minka and put his face on hers and started dancing around "LOOK AT ME MINKA! IM RUSSELL!" Sugar Sprinkles started singing "ITS SO MUCH FUN BEING FUN!" "no wait I have a better one!" "BOYS DONT CARE ABOUT CLOTHES FASHION IS FOR GIRLS NOT STUPID BOYS LIKE US!" Sugar Sprinkles was so happy entertaining herself

When Sugar Sprinkles was done she grabbed an ice cream scoop and scooped out Minka's left eye. She then grabbed her knife and cut it out of the socket Minka screamed in pain but nobody heard her

Sugar Sprinkles took her knife and said "Do you know what Minka you are kinda a bummer you aren't fun neither was Russell I wonder if Penny will be fun!" Sugar Sprinkles slit Minka's throat and ran off happily to get Penny

 **I cried while writing this coz Russell is my fave character and Zussell is my OTP coz they are bae xx**

 **Bye peeps :3**


End file.
